


New Faces

by RumbleFish14



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Alpha Males, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: MAC RESCUES A WOMAN IN HIS BAR FROM TWO KIDS WHO THINK THEY HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO DO HER. BUT HE SHOWS HER THAT ONLY HE CAN.





	New Faces

Yosenia drank her fourth beer of the night. Already trying to get in the mood to take her mind off of the shitty week she had had. After loosing her job and dumping her piece of shit boyfriend, she could use a pick me up. So here she was, at the local bar trying to drown her sorrows with beer that barely passed for alcohol, so watered down that she had to keep ordering more and more.

 

She turned on the broken down stool and watched the rest of the people in the bar, she was looking for trouble and needed someone to help her get it started. Of course the population of the bar mostly consisted of older men and the whores who liked to hang around and wait for a certain man to come in.

 

That was what she needed, she needed a little Mac support to help her through this time. She smiled and looked at the clock on the wall, he usually got in around this time and she didnt mind waiting around. Problem was, she hadn't seen Mac with anyone recently, mostly just working in his shop and drinking alone, she might have to persuade him to help her out.

 

"Hey Walter, you seen Mac recently?"

 

Walter looked at the clock also, "should be coming in soon but don't bet your money on it, he is unpredictable."

 

She nodded, "yeah, he sure is. Can I get some tequila please, this beer aint doin it for me."

 

Walter smiled, "gotta make money some how girl, here ya go."

 

The three shot glasses were placed right in front of her and when she went to grab one, two were picked up. One on either side of her. She smiled, thinking it was him but it wasn't. It was two younger men, each throwing back her shots and leaning against the side of the bar like they were welcome.

 

"Hope you plan on paying for that." She grumbled and tossed the third and final shot back.

 

They snickered, "pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking along anyhow, its not good for you."

 

Yosenia rolled her eyes, "first I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. Second I can handle myself if I need to."

 

Walter was standing right behind the bar, watching and waiting to step in if need be but she grinned at him and winked, letting him go back to cleaning glasses.

 

"Looks like you can handle a good pounding, that's for sure."

 

The other kid busted out laughed, reaching out to touch a piece of her hair but she yanked away and pushed him off of her.

 

"Oh yeah, I sure can but you don't have the right equipment to handle me junior, move along."

 

They were pissed, being called out in front of a full bar would not stand with them, they had to prove they were better, that they could handle anything she threw at them. They stepped forward together, pressing in closer until she was trapped by their bodies.

 

"Oh, I think we can handle anything you got girl. Gonna have to test you out."

 

She could hear the familiar rumble of his truck outside and smiled, waiting to see if this could somehow get more interesting. These boys weren't from around here and would soon learn who had dibs on pussy in this bar.

 

"You might wanna rethink that boys." Walter said with a smirk on his face.

 

They looked at him, "oh really and why is that old man?"

 

The booming sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine, "because this here is my fucking bar and the pussy belongs to me." Mac growled at them, leaning against the side of the bar and looking down at her.

 

Yosenia smiled and winked, "hear that boys, looks like this pussy is taken."

 

They looked at him, sized him up. They could never measure up to him but they were stupid and had to try, "who the fuck are you?"

 

Mac grabbed his beer bottle and took a big drink before slamming it hard on the bar and smashing it. The he pointed the broken end right at one of the boys, "name is Mac, this is my bar and everything in it belongs to me."

 

Yosenia could feel herself dripping wet already. Danger and obsession radiated off his body, from his short dark hair down to his dirty work boots, everything about him was built for sex and violence. She wanted to see first hand what could happen if he was fucked with and she was about to find out.

 

"Not your bar, this is the old mans bar, right?" he looked towards Walter.

 

Mac laughed, "tell them who's bar it is old man."

 

Walter shrugged, "sorry boys, its Macs bar. Better get while you can."

 

Yosenia just watched the whole show, her body already primed for sex and looking for it with Mac. Not some 20 year old mamas boy. She twisted in her chair so she was facing Mac, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her body. Legs spread wide so he stood between them, letting her hand grip his impressive package and rub against it.

 

"Sorry boys but you don't have what I need, Mac does. Only Mac."

 

The boys looked pissed but took the hint and headed out of the bar, knocking over chairs and pushing people just to get out the door.

 

"So, you are mine huh?" Mac asked, leaning into her touch.

 

Yosenia nodded, "sure are, need someone to make me forget my troubles. You up for it?"

 

"Fuck yeah, lets go."

 

She followed him out to that old, beat up truck and didnt hesitate to get into the passenger side. Scooting over to him as soon as he sat down and started the damn thing. Her hand went back to his cock and Mac threw one big arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Her mouth attacking his neck. 

 

Biting and sucking along his jaw and neck, tasting the dirt and sweat from the day, getting high off the sounds he made for her.

 

"Horny little thing aren't you?"

 

Yosenia smiled, "oh yea, no one man enough to take care of me."

 

Mac pulled up to his run down house and parked the truck, kicking open his door and pulling her along with him. He pushed her up against the side of the truck and felt her body. His hands squeezing her breasts hard, rubbing her nipples through the shirt.

 

"Nice and hard already aren't they?"

 

She moaned, rubbing against his fingers, "they need your mouth."

 

Mac took her shirt off and threw it back inside the truck window, nuzzling his face against the soft skin of her neck and the swell of her breasts enough to make her moan.

 

"Oh yeah, nice and sensitive for me. You're gonna be fun."

 

She pulled him towards the house but didnt make it far because he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder until he got inside and back into his bedroom, tossing her down on the dirty mattress so her ass bounced off it.

 

"Take if off, show me what you got."

 

Yosenia quickly pulled off her jeans and unhooked her bra but he stopped her before she could take off her dark red panties.

 

"Leave them on for now."

 

She smiled and laid back on the bed, leaving her panties on, "got a thing for nice panties Mac?"

 

He nodded, "come on now, start playing." He slowly took off his own clothes while watching her hands go from her neck, over her breasts. Stopping to squeeze them before sliding lower to rub herself over her panties.

 

Mac pulled out his thick cock and started to stroke himself just as she rubbed her clit, seeing her delicate fingers dancing around, teasing herself before she let her hand slip under her panties and sliding through her wetness.

 

"Feel good?"

 

She nodded, "would feel even better if it was you Mac."

 

He dropped to his knees and gripped the back of her legs to pull her body down towards him, the tip of his cock probing against her panties. Wanting in so bad. Mac watched her thrust back on him, trying to get him in even though her panties stopped him.

 

"How bad you want it?"

 

She rose up and kissed over his bare chest. Licking her way to his nipples to suck and bite on them, "so bad Mac."

 

He moaned and fisted her hair as she sucked on him, dragging his blunt nails against her thighs, all the way up to her panties. Mac hooked his fingers into each side of them and pulled so hard the delicate lace pulled apart and they fell onto the bed.

 

"Lay back, need a taste of this pussy." He watched her lean back and spread her thighs open for him. Kissing up her thighs, he didnt waste any time jamming his tongue deep inside her. Wiggling it fast and without mercy, seeing her body buck wildly for him.

 

Her sweetness flooded his mouth, coating his face and getting into his beard before he pulled back and flicked her clit a few times.

 

"Mac, please."

 

He growled and grabbed his cock, teasing over her entrance until he pushed in hard. Feeling her body giving into him, he was sheathed inside her. Leaning on both of his arms he watched himself slide easily in and out of her. Her pussy stretched open, trying to hold onto him every time he moved.

 

"Fuck, you are a tight little thing aren't you, can barely move without ya breaking me in half."

 

Yosenia seized up, her legs locking around his hips. The skin breaking on his back from where he nails scraped down it, urging him forward. Wanting it harder, "fuck me harder Mac."

 

He pushed himself up so he was on his knees and forced her legs up onto his shoulders, "I can feel you tightening for me, you gonna come for old Mac?"

 

She twisted her hips, trying to meet his aggressive thrust but failing, "yes Mac, please I'm so close..."

 

He grunted and snapped his hips harder, "say my name girl, wont let you come until you do."

 

Yosenia arched her back, "Mac!!"

 

He smiled and felt her come, the first splash against his cock and he was done. Being thrown over the edge right along with her. His eyes crossed and his hips slowed down until he just laid on top of her. Hearing her heart beating so loud.

 

"God, that is just what I needed after a day like today."

 

Mac grinned and rolled over, lighting a smoke and handing it to her, "yeah me too, good to see some knew faces at the bar. Was tired of all the old whores."

 

Yosenia turned towards him, "not a whore Mac but I can make an exception for you."

 

He grabbed her around the neck and kissed her hard, "good, then I wont have to slaughter you like one either."


End file.
